


Something Just Like This: A KamiKuro Story

by GILDEKUKAMIJOU_3190



Series: Something Just Like This [3]
Category: Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index
Genre: F/M, Kamijou is a member of Judgement, Kuroko is in love with Touma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29899446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GILDEKUKAMIJOU_3190/pseuds/GILDEKUKAMIJOU_3190
Summary: Someone has been murdering people, Kuroko set to stop this person and when she did, he turned out to be a lot more powerful then her. Can her gentleman stop this fiend or will he lose too.
Relationships: Kamijou Touma/Shirai Kuroko
Series: Something Just Like This [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182332





	Something Just Like This: A KamiKuro Story

**Author's Note:**

> Well this is my attempt at making an Kuroko/Touma fanfic. I hope you like it.

Kuroko knew this was it. She knew she will die from this blast. She was scared, not because she was going to die, but because she will never she Misaka or as she called her Onee-sama’s face again, she will never laugh with Uiharu, she will never listen to Saten’s insane urban legends of Academy City (even though she know for a fact that two of those legends are real), and she will never get to argue with Kongou again. But the thing that she will miss most is the fact is that Gentleman will not come and save her again. He will not Princess Carry her again.

Kuroko felt tears forming in her eyes. She knew that this was the end. She could fell it.

The villain smiled. “Tell me little judgement girl, tell me what you feel… your despair feeds me. Fuels me…. This is the reason for why I kill…. For this moment.” The villain then begins to laugh.

Kuroko knew that she got a few good shots at him and he actually lost a tooth when she kicked him in the head. But she pushed back her tears and swore to herself that this guy will not win. He will not see her cry.

The villain then walked over to her. “After I kill you, maybe I’ll kill that pathetic level five bitch… What was her name again…? Oh yeah… Misaka wasn’t it.”

“Get my Onee-sama’s name out of our mouth… Scumbag.” She yelled. She has never used that word before but this man… this scumbag… she could use much better words then that word to describe this person. He was a cold stone killer. This was his profession. He killed for the fun of it.

He smiled at her. “Oh I see, so you can still talk… you little cunt bitch.” He then kicked her and Kuroko flew in the air. She then came crashing down. She couldn’t get up. She was weak from all of this pain. But she still will not let this bastard see her cry. She will not give this piece of shit the pleasure.

His smile turns into a frown. “Why won’t you fucking give in to the pain and FUCKING CRY!!!!!” He screamed.

Kuroko then smiled. “Because I knew that this was going to be your reaction.” She said.

The villain then looked at her. Rage in his face. Now he was seriously pissed.

“I will kill you, you fu….” But before he could finished his speech the doors to the building were kicked open. The villain looked at the door and saw him. A boy with Manga looking spikey hair and a school uniform from a certain scientific high school. Kamijou Touma… Aka… Imagine Breaker. He then put on his Judgement badge and spoke, “I’m from Judgement and I am here to stop you.”

The villain then smiled. He was expecting to fight against the man who defeated Accelerator. If this villain defeated the man who defeated Accelerator, then he will be the new top dog of Academy City. No one will be brave enough to stand in his way to kill more people.

“Imagine Breaker. Nice for you to show us your presence… Now prepare to die…. You filthy mongrel.” The villain then disappears and reappear behind Touma and prepare to touch Touma thus redirecting his blood vessels.

But he was stopped by Imagine Breaker. Touma then punched the man in the face. A few distances away from Touma. The man didn’t seem like he was going to get up soon so, Touma walked over to Kuroko but before he could make it, a green light blast hit him in the arm. It was a Meltdowner blast. The villain was up and laughing.

“You think this was over…. AHAHAHAHAHA! I am going to paint the town…” He giggled. “…Red with the blood of my victims…. It is going to look beautiful…. A great artistic piece of art. AHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAH!!!!”

‘This thing… I don’t know if I should call him a human…. He is a disgusting person. Please Kamijou… Win…’ Kuroko thought while looking at Touma. He smiled at her and she blushed.

“Don’t worry, Shirai, as soon as we finished this battle, I will take you to the hospital where you can see your Onee-sama again.” He kept his smile at her but as he turn around to his opponent his smile became a frown. “Okay, you like to hurt people then fight me.” The villain smiled and laughed again.

“With pleasure… Friend.” He said with so much venom in the last part.

Touma went at him with a punch but the villain dodged the right hand and kicked Touma in the face. Blood was dripping out of Touma’s nose.

“And by the way, the name is Fukuda Tatsumi. Pleasure to finally meet you.” He said in a wicked grin that Kuroko would call disgusting.

Touma readied another right hook and slimed his first into Tatsumi’s face. But it was as if Tatsumi didn’t feel anything from that punch this time. Tatsumi then laughed.

“Oh my that was FFFFFUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!” Tatsumi said.

Now Kamijou was only thinking about one thing, ‘This guy is crazy. I mean I defeated people like Accelerator, Stiyl and Kanzaki but this guy… He is both powerful and crazy. Those three at least had some form of sanity. But this guy, this guy cares for nothing… except for millions of deaths. I won’t let that happen.’ Kamijou put up a stance.

Tatsumi smiled and also put up a stance while also taking out two pairs of knives.

Both Kamijou and Tatsumi then ran towards each other and begin to punch each other. Tatsumi already knew that Kamijou can use Imagine Breaker to nullify his esper ability so he did what came natural fighting with his knives. He got some good licking in the fight. Tatsumi slit Touma's right hand and slit his back.

But what he didn’t know was that Kamijou was a great fighter. So what he couldn’t fight three-on-one, but he was great at one-on-one. And this was a one-on-one battle. Touma kept on hitting Tatsumi in the face over and over again. Until Tatsumi put a knife into Touma's right hand but did that stop Touma from putting this guy in a massive beatdown. NO. Touma continue his punch onslaught on the troglodyte.

Touma then hit Tatsumi in the chin sending him flying up in the air and landing on the ground six feet away from Touma.

Tatsumi tried to get up but kept on falling down due to a load of punches on his face. He then fell because he became unconscious. His final words to Touma were this, “Fuck you… Hero…. Looks like you won… you fu…..” After that he fell onto the cold hard floor and closed his eyes.

Both Touma and Shirai look at each other. Then he picked her up. She rested her head on his shoulder, and quickly closed her eyes. She smiled.

To her, she has always wanted something like this from either her Onee-sama or this Gentleman that is holding her right now.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Somewhere, on a street corner, a boy with blue hair who has his eyes shut and a boy with blonde spikey-hair wearing a sunglasses both sneeze. 

"Damn it Kami-nya!!!!!" 

"Kami has gotten another girl." 

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and Kudos are appreciated.


End file.
